Pursuers: Rebellion
by Jaguarstar
Summary: One cat almost looses his entire camp to his brother who has run away with his most trusted warriors. He must seek out this rebellious group and stop them before he loses his clan and allies. Blood will spill blood and the greatest battle in the history of the forest will begin. Rated T for blood and violence (please review this is my first Fanfic!)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Screeches, hissing and spitting filled the air as cats fought for their lives but mostly for this rich, nourished territory.

"What's going on Storm?" the leader Jaguar asked

"It seems like a rebellion sir" the deputy replied

"A reb-" but before he could finish a leopard-pelted tom pounced onto him. Without effort he threw the tom off until he realised who it was.

"Leopard, brother what are you doing!?" Jaguar exclaimed

"_We _are taking over this territory, we're tired of your stupid laws, this group is the most powerful group in the forest and still you won't take over the nearby groups and their territories. It's time to take action. Time for a new leader." With that Leopard pounced and both brothers were engaged in clawing, hissing and biting.

A slight push from one of the cats gave Jaguar an advantage as he flipped over his brother and pinned him to the ground.

"You will never win!" Jaguar hissed

Leopard struggled over his brothers weight then let out and almighty shriek

"You may be my brother but that doesn't mean I can't kill you"

He was just about to deliver the death bite when he looked right to the sound of thunderous paws and what he say turned his blood cold and shook the fearless leader from head to toe, what he had been fearing was finally here.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

News spread around the camp like wild fire. "They're here, they're finally here!" Owl screeched worriedly. "Calm down eve-" at that sudden moment Storm ran into camp a panting, bloody mess. "Alright get the queens, kits and elders to the back exit, Raven, Eagle, Owl, Bramble and Ember go with them and guard them. Everyone else get ready to protect the camp!" when no-one moved he shouted "go!" everyone scurried to their positions. Unexpectedly Jaguar burst through the entrance, surprisingly he looked unscarred but everycat could see the fear in his eyes. "Storm is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir" Storm answered

"Then let's move out"

Just as they were about to move out a sudden scent hit everyone's nose; Leopard, he burst into the camp and yelled "where not done yet!" and with that a large group of cats came into camp. Jaguar regained his composure and bellowed "defensive line!" and all the cats that were still on the Earthen group stood behind Jaguar and some surrounded the camp, with one almighty yowl from Jaguar every cat in and around the camp went to war.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As the news got round to the Earthen Empire's camps reinforcements started sprinting to the heart of their empire.

* * *

The smell of blood filled the air as once again cats were claw to claw with each other.

Reinforcements hurried into camp and as soon as they saw the opposition they were baffled but went into battle.

Jaguar felt as if this battle would go on forever but the noise he had been praying for had sounded, the shriek of surrender. Jaguar slit a cat's throat as he screeched "Leave our camp now!" and every rebel stumbled out of camp

"This is not over!" Leopard screeched "We will rise a new empire and crush your puny empire" but was chased of by two dozen Earthen cats.

Now that the camp was less full everyone could see all the dead bodies that littered the ground. Many cats shrieked in shock and surprise and soon wailing filled the air. Among the dead bodies were eight trainees, Squirrel, Crow, Rabbit, Topaz, Jewel, Stone, Ivy and Glacier along with the fighters, Raven, Eagle, Owl and Ember. Shockingly Storm was among the dead bodies.

After the fighters returned and all the cats were given a burial ceremony, Jaguar yowled from his tall rock, "Report to me!" and everyone gathered beneath him. "Unfortunately we have lost many friends, family and loved ones in that war and we shall have a few heartbeats of silence for them". Ten heartbeats passed before Jaguar spoke again "Storm our loyal, beloved general had died in battle" he started "and for I cannot go without a general, I chose Viper to be my new general"

Hisses filled the air but with a firm glance from Jaguar, the cats dispersed to their nests

"Viper can I talk to you?" Jaguar asked

"Sure" Viper replied as he made his way over to his leader. The tom's usual bulky, cheery self was replaced with a physically and emotionally battered body. "I'm sorry for your losses" Jaguar sympathized

"Its quite alright sir" Viper responded with sadness in his voice. Viper's Brothers were Raven, Eagle, Owl Ember and Stone and his father Storm, so to have lost his entire family in one night must have been very hard for him.

"Um sir..what would you say if I told you that we could track and the Rebels and stop them from rising to an empire?"

Now Jaguar was shocked "Wha-what, you mean that we could actually track them?" the leader asked, astonished.

"Yes sir, because you see that two of the Northern camps were taken" Viper stated

"Yes but what does this have to do with anything?"

"I swear Jaguar you can be a mousebrain at times, use your head!" Viper said "we still have the third camp under control, the tracking trained camp!"

Jaguar though for a moment, could they actually track Leopard without him knowing and destroy him and his group? the sheer thought made his mind race with excitement. "Ok I'll pick the cats across the camps that will go in search of the rebellious group and eradicate them" he looked at Viper "thank you for your help

"Anything to protect this clan" Viper responded and with that both cats went to their nests. Jaguar thought over that world Viper had said. Could it be, could we really be a clan?.

Jaguar went to sleep with the thought fresh in his mind.

Tell me what you guys think of this please


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks'

Chapter 3 : Flashbacks'

The next morning Jaguar sent scouts from the camp to retrieve the chosen cats.

He looked over to Viper who was sorting out patrols. Some cats were willing to comply but others weren't to willing to go.

" I don't have to listen to you" a golden-pelted tom snarled

"You must!" Viper insisted

"Why-" but he was cut off as his leader stepped into view

"Because he is your general" Jaguar asserted, walking over

"-oh..g-good morning Jaguar" Sun stuttered, crouching in submission

Jaguar raised his head and declared "you should respect you general and treat him as you would treat me" he then crouched closer and whispered into Sun's ear "or any other leader"

"Right s-sir" and Sun stumbled to go and find his patrol

Viper sighed "Sir why did you have to pick me for this"

The leader laughed "I picked you because you are the son of Storm, you have the training"

"I know but...most of the group hate me" Viper groaned

"They'll learn to love you, they did the same to me" he said, overlooking the group

"I hope so" he sighed and went so sort some hunting patrols.

The two kits of the group, Berry and Cherry were tumbling in the clearing

"Stop Berry, Cherry you'll run into some one!" The mother frantically exclaimed

"We won't mother!" Cherry shouted, still tumbling with her sister

"Oof, watch i-" She looked up at who she bumped into and gasped "Hey, I've seen you before, who are-"

"I'm so sorry Jaguar, I told them to stop but they kept tumbling" Flower interrupted

"That's quite alright Flower. I'm Jaguar by the way, your leader" Jaguar responded to Cherry's question

"Whoa, you look so strong" Berry gasped and pounced on Jaguar

Her mother looked like she would faint from shock "Berry stop!" she cried but the kit kept play fighting with the surprised leader. Cherry stop there with her mouth open

"Ahh" the leader fake cried and fell to the ground "you got me"

"ha ha, I win" but her victory was short-lived as her mother pried her off the leader "I'm so so so sorry for that Jaguar" her mother apologised covering her kit in licks

"mooom" Berry moaned

" No worries, kits will b-" Jaguar was cut off as yet again the small kit pounced on him

"Berry!" Her mother screeched

Jaguar took this as an opportunity to show her something " Hey Berry, want to see something amazing?"

"Yeah" the kit said excitedly

"Ok, hold on tight" and Jaguar took off riding Berry on his back

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Berry cried

"I never knew you were a father Jaguar" a sudden scent kit Jaguar's nose and a yellow pelted tom with black spots walked I to cam followed by two dozen other cats. Jaguar sheepishly looked away

"go to you mother" Jaguar whispered as he put Berry down. Flower rushed her kits into the queen den.

" Nice to see you again Cheetah" Jaguar welcomed

"you too brother" Cheetah responded as he nuzzled Jaguar

Cheetah's face turned serious "I know about Leopards...betrayal. But he is still a part of our family"

"I know, we'll just have to talk some sense into him" Jaguar added as he walked over to the Announcement Ledge. "All cats report to the Ledge please!" Jaguar yelled as everyone gathered

"As you can see, all the cats I have chosen to go in search of the Rebels are here" he paused for a while as if thinking of what to say next "The cat from this camp that will be accompanying them will be me"

As soon as that word left his mouth there was an uproar of hisses and protest, which shocked the outer camp cats. "If you're gone who is going to lead us?" One cat shouted, mews of agreement followed

"Viper will lead you"

"Why him, he's a traitor!" Flame yelled again more mews of agreement followed

There was a growl and everyone looked up to see their leader angry, very angry

"He is leading you because he has more experience than you've all hunted mice!" He continued "He has also lost his _entire_ family so adding all this hate isn't really wise is it!" Jaguar roared and the entire camp fell silent "Now, chosen cats we are moving out now" He leapt off the Ledge, gathered the chosen cats and left camp

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Ow, get off me!" Viper shouted_

_"Why should we? Bumble asked, digging her kit claws in deeper_

_"Yeah why?" Her brother, Lizard added_

_"Just get off!" Viper growled and shook them off into a wall_

_"Ow! Mommy, Viper is hurting us!" Bumbled wailed and immediately a snow-white she-cat came in_

_"What are you doing to my poor kits" Ice demanded_

_"They were-"_

_"I don't care just get out you monster" Ice interrupted and kicked him out of the nursery "Don't mind that mouse brain" She cooed, licking her kits. Viper could see the kits smirking from the nursery_

_"Stupid kits" he mumbled and went off to find his trainer and father._

_"Father can we go hunting please" although it was more of a demand than a question_

_"Um sure" He said, getting up from his conversation. As they walked out of camp Storm could see the anger on Viper's face_

_"Is anything wr-"_

_"Lets just hunt" he interrupted_

_"I can see it on your face, come on tell me what's wrong. I am your father" the silver tom stated_

_"It is those stupid kits, Bumble and Lizard" he said angrily_

_"Oh I've seen what they've been doing to you, why don't you tell Jaguar?" Storm suggested_

_"Duh, Jaguar is their uncle, there's no way they'll be scared of him. He'll probably make them even more bossy and annoying" _

_"I never said-"_

_"I know what you meant" He sighed_

_Storm thought for a while "If you want you can take your anger out on some prey"_

_"Ok then" Viper replied and stormed off._

_They came back to camp with nine pieces of prey, and a bloody Viper_

_"Viper what happened?!" A red she-cat exclaimed_

_"I just went on a hunt mom" Viper responded_

_"Then why are you covered in blood?" his mother, Poppy questioned_

_"Its prey blood" he replied, getting annoyed_

_She sighed "You know what Jaguar's rule is about-" _

_"I know what it is, I'm not stupid" he snapped and stormed off_

_"Why is he so angry?"_

_"Mabye you should speak to Bumble and Lizard" Storm said and walked away_

_"Ooh Viper got beat up" Bumble teased_

_"Go away you stupid kits" Viper hissed_

_"Why should we?" Lizard argued_

_"Because I said so, now leave" Viper retorted and unsheathed his claws. Lizard looked scared_

_"Mooom, Viper said we were stupid and that he wanted to kill us!" Lizard wailed. Bumble scratched herself and let out a loud shriek. Ice burst into the den_

_"Mom it hurts" Bumble wailed_

_"What have you done to my kits!" Ice screeched_

_Viper shrugged "Nothing"_

_"Does this look like nothing!" Ice declared showing Bumble's scratch and looking at Viper's unsheathed claws."You hurt my kits, you die" she snarled and unsheathed her claws. Viper's eyes widened, he was scared_

_"Whoa whoa whoa there's no need for that" he stuttered, backing away_

_"This will teach you not to mess with my kits" she advanced on Viper and started clawing every inch of fur she could get her claws on. Screams filled the den as well as blood splattering the walls but they went unnoticed as cats continued with life. _

_Satisfied with her work, Ice cleaned the walls and left the den with her kits to wash her bloody paws._

_"There, that should work" Mint said applying the necessary herbs to Viper's wounds. __"Are you sure this was an accident? This looks like you've fought the entirety of the Fangs on your own" the healer questioned_

_"Yes" Viper replied "You know that there are many jagged rocks and thick thorns behind the trainee den"_

_"Yes but the guards closed that off moons ago" still not satisfied with his answer_

_"Well I was curious" he countered "Hey Mint, how do you know so much about healing anyway?"_

_Mint's eyes grew cloudy as if remembering something"Well, before I joined up with Earthen I was part of another group, a clan to be specific"_

_Viper's eyes widened "There are other groups out there?" _

_"Yes" she replied "With very strange customs and rules" there was silence as Mint finished of patching up Viper. "There you go" She mumbled and dismissed him. Viper mumbled a thanks and left the den._

_He looked over to the nursery to see Bumble and Lizard smirking. He avoided them and headed to the kill pile. He picked up a plump chicken and began to eat. He thought of the things that happened to him over the course of the day and looked over at Bumble and Lizard "Those kits need to die, and soon" he thought._

_Night fell as the trainers and trainees retired to their nests. Viper's brothers Raven, Eagle, Owl and Ember along with other trainees staggered into the den and dropped onto their nests. "Good night everyone" Eagle muttered and instantly fell asleep. As soon as he was sure everyone was sleeping he snuck outside and over to the nursery._

_He paused outside, looked in and saw the kits asleep before entering. He saw the kits snuggled up against their mother with her tail wrapped protectively around them. 'those kits better enjoy it while it lasts'. He picked them both up and carried them through the back of the nursery. _

_Once he was out, he looked for any guards who might be patrolling and bolted to the bramble thicket, once there he set the kits down 'Yes, I've got their lives in my paws' Viper though as he unsheathed his claws. A sudden cold breeze swept through and instantly woke the kits. Viper cursed. As soon as they saw him Lizard opened him mouth to wail but was silenced as Viper slit open his throat. Bumble didn't even glance back as she bolted off yowling, Viper instantly gave chase. Being an Earthen cat has it perks, he was inanely fast also with his strong muscles adding to his advantage. As they neared camp, it showed signs of wakening and guards rushing to investigate Bumble's yowling._

_Viper finally caught up to her and instantly started clawing the kit to pieces. "This is for everything you and your stupid brother have done to me, your taunting, bullying and lying!" He roared. The kit was mangled, so badly that you couldn't recognize her, or if it was even a cat at all. Happy with his work he sat and cleaned his claws but a loud, agonizing, petrifying yowl interrupted him, he looked to where it came from and he realised that he had murdered Bumble right in front of camp, in front of everyone, in front of Ice._

* * *

_**Well that is the story to how Viper came to be known as a traitor. I hoped you liked it. Please review :)**_


End file.
